Captain America
Steve Rogers is a World War II veteran. A top secret Project: Rebith transform him into the super-soldier Captain America. He caused dismay to HYDRA's leader Red Skull, his arch nemesis. He crashed into the Arctic on his final mission but was awakened by SHIELD after 70 years on ice. Now, Rogers would still fight for his country as the superhero Captain America. He is also a founding member of the Avengers. Biography Early Life Steven Grant Rogers was born on Thursday, July 4, 1918, to Sarah and Joseph Rogers in Brooklyn, New York City. Despite his cheery attitude at the time, his father was confirmed KIA and his mother soon died of pneumonia shortly after. Immediately, Steve was transferred to an orphanage where he was beaten up by the bullies on a regular basis. It was there that he met his best friend Bucky. World War II Project Rebirth When the United States entered World War II, Steve Rogers was eager to join th army. Due to his various health and physical issues, Rogers was rejected 4 times for military duty. While attending an expo of future technologies with his friend James "Bucky" Barnes, Rogers attempted to enlist again. Having overheard Rogers' conversation with Barnes, Dr. Abraham Erskine allowed Rogers to enlist. Rogers was recruited to Project: Rebirth as a part of a super-soldier experiment under the command of Colonel Chester Phillips and Dr. Abraham Erskine. Colonel Phillips was unconvinced of Erskine's claims that Rogers was the right person for the procedure but relented after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine revealed to Rogers that his first test subject, the Nazi officer Johann Schmidt, underwent an imperfect version of the treatment; becoming super-human but suffering side-effects. In America, Erskine subjected Rogers to the treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with vita-rays. Rogers emerged from the experiment taller and muscular. After the attendees, one of the shot Erskin, revealing himself to be Heinz Kruger, an assassin hired by Schmidt. Erskine dies in Rogers arms then proceed to pursue Kruger. He saves Agent Peggy Carter from being run over and captured Kruger but commits suicide via cyanide capsule before he was interrogated. The Super Soldier With Erskine's death the super-soldier formula was lost. Rogers chose to tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote War Bonds rather than be confined to a lab while scientists attempted to rediscover Erskine's formula. In Italy, Rogers learned that the 407th's unit were lost during a battle. Refusing to believe that Bucky is dead, Rogers went on a solo-rescue attempt with help from Agent Carter and Howard Stark. Rogers infiltrated a fortress belonging to Schmidt's HYDRA division. He freed Bucky and other captured soldiers and went on a skirmish with Schmidt for the first time, forming the Captain America-Red Skull rivalry. After his rescue, Rogers asked Colonel Phillips to reprimand him for his actions but later denied it, Phillips instead asked him to organized his own team to counter attack the Red Skull's exploits. Rogers handpicked Bucky as his 2nd in command, Dum Dum Dugan, Jim Morita, Gabe Jones, Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier. Together they form the Howling Commandos. Stark also provided Rogers with a new outfit and a new circular shield made of Vibranium. Howling Commandos In command of his own personal team of soldiers, the Howling Commandos, Captain America embarked on quest to sabotage and destroy HYDRA's efforts to rule the world. In one mission, they rescued Poland from the Nazi's and Captain America met a boy named Erik where he witnessed the boy somehow saved his life from a speeding bullet. In another mission, the Howling Commandos teamed up with Canadian soldiers where Cap was captured. He met a fellow captive named James Howlett and two form a strong team when they escaped the Nazi's and destroyed their base. After destroying most of HYDRA's bases, they tracked down Zola's armored train. In the ensuing battle, Bucky falls to his death but they captured Arnim Zola and handed him over to the allies. Battle in the Valkyrie The allies invaded HYDRA's last fortress where Captain America and Red Skull had their final battle. Inside the Valkyrie Captain America goes head to head to Red Skull and manages to defeat him when the Tesseract, a powerful artifact forged by the Asgardians, suddenly transports the Red Skull out of Earth. Rogers then crash landed the Valkyrie on the arctic before it could destroy cities, thus making it his final mission. Legacy Public knowledge became known about Captain America and how he became to be and fought for his country, in which he became known as the world's first superhero. Howard Stark always talks about Captain America to his son Tony Stark. Trading Cards were produced to build a legacy for Cap. His records are still stored in the date archives of the US Army. General Ross believed in Captain America and would always refer to him as the perfect soldier, this led to him being obsessed in re-creating the super-soldier formula and would have certain scientists and volunteers to re-create. Awakening After 70 years in the arctic, Rogers was discovered by a russian oil team that led to SHIELD agents recovering him. He was taken to New York where he was defrosted on a SHIELD facility and was kept in a simulated 1942 environment to try to ease him into what was happening. When he woke up, he realized that it wasn't real and escaped into the streets and finds a modern Manhattan New York. He was stop and approached by Nick Fury who tells him that he was asleep for nearly 70 years. Rogers finds himself in a lost in a world that has moved without him and found it very difficult to adjust. He was given an apartment by SHIELD and spends his time at the gym, training and enhancing his abilities. Avengers Assemble Initiation When the international peacekeeping agency known as SHIELD learned of a possible alien invasion. Nick Fury personally visited Rogers in a boxing gym and hands him out his first mission. On his way to the Helicarrier, he is debriefed by Agent Phil Coulson about a selected group of people that were chosen to be part of the Avengers Initiative. One member in particular that intrigued Rogers was Bruce Banner aka the Hulk. Coulson revealed to him that Banner attempted to recreate Erskine's Super-Soldier Serum, believing that low levels of Gamma Radiation was a key ingredient in the formula's properties. Howeer, when he was exposed to high levels of gamma radiation, he trasformed into a green behemoth known as the Hulk. Coulson and Rogers shared an awkward moment when he revealed that he watched Roges being defrosted and expressed with great enthusiasm how much of an honor it was to have Rogers on board to lead the team. Rogers was somewhat skeptical of himself being the right candidate to lea but Couldos reassured him that he is and that he's personally overseen the development of a newly constructed uniform of him with some design input from himself. He meets Dr. Bruce Banner and Peter Parker at the Helicarrier. He suits up with the other superheroes when Dr. Banner tracks down the missing aliens in a satellite facility in New York. He ends up battling one of the aliens but is seen taking cover when one is shooting at him. He is saved by Iron Man which in turn he saves Iron Man from being blasted from behind by throwing his shield at the alien, taking its head off. They then take the dead aliens back at Sector 7. Arguments Rogers sits to relax himself at Sector 7 and looks into a world war II archives given to him by Agent Coulson. He sees most of his friends deceased and a few retired, most notably Peggy. He is alerted though when another alien beams down on the gates of Sector 7. He quickly suits up and when he reaches the gates, he finds Iron Man battling the Asgardian Thor. He tries to enter the battle but Coulson informs him that Thor is friendly. He then engages the two superheroes and separates them both with help from Spiderman, thus ending the battle. Rogers then listens to Dr. Banner's report and initial findings and argues with Stark when he gets annoyed of Stark's selfishness at point where he asks him to put up his armor and spar for a few rounds. They are interrupted when a news footage shows a meteor shower on the coastline of Santa Monica. They proceed to the main deck and watches the news on an enlarge screen where one meteor blows up a Destroyer ship and a swarm of aliens march their way in the beach. Attack on Santa Monica The aliens known as the Aquoids begin their invasion of Earth, Rogers and the superheroes suit up but unwilling to work with each other as seen when Iron Man and Thor goes ahead without Cap and the others. Alongside Spiderman, Black Widow and Hawkeye, they head over Santa Monica in hopes of defending the city. Though they fail to enter the battlefield and are forced to retreat. Hawkeye gets separated, Spiderman gets injured and Iron Man's armor almost got beat up. Battle of Santa Monica The team regroup at the Helicarrier where Fury uses the death's of the civilians to motivate them. Captain America goes back at the battle by himself but is soon joined by Thor, Spiderman and Black Widow. Iron Man also joins them donning his new Mark 7 armor. Hawkeye soon reunites with them, bringing with him a special device he got form a recon team, that would disable the Aquoids communication relay. Cap watches when a large alien craft approaches them but is destroyed by the Hulk. He then gives out each members respective orders. Cap and Black Widow head over the control ship where Thor provided them with an entrance and Iron Man giving them a lift. After a brief skirmish, Black Widow manages to disable the communication relay, thus powering down the aliens jets. They both jumped in the water and when they reach the beach, Cap orders Iron Man and Thor to destroy the the control ship, ending the invasion. After Nick Fury congratulates the superheroes for their efforts, he formally terminates the Initiative but Cap and Iron Man proposes the formation of the Avengers to which all the heroes agree.